halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour/V variant, more commonly known as Extra Vehicular Activity Armour and abbreviated as EVA Armour, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armour. Its first and only current appearance is in Halo 3. Introduction The EVA armour is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armour; specialized to improve survivability of SPARTAN-II's when in a vacuum. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multi-player. Bungie has confirmed that all of the armour permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The Mjolnir/V variant, was developed and tested at a UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters. The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armour/V variants first appearance, was actually involved in Halo canon and was introduced in Ghosts of Onyx, when the MJOLNIR Mark IV version was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on their mission to Station Delphi. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The EVA armour’s helmet is aesthetically similar to the (Semi Powered Infiltration) or SPI armour’s helmet, in fact, in early renders the armour was mistaken for SPI armour. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, including the breathers, and the back of the head has a quarter-sphere shape. Also, the helmet is much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have its characteristic visor for complete field of vision during space operations. This helmet is not favoured in sniping because of its giant visor. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are larger than the standard MJOLNIR pads, and feature a long attachment to their centre; which is another similarity to the SPI armour. The shoulder pads cover more surface area than other shoulder pieces. Chest Characteristics The chest plate is a seemingly standard MJOLNIR chest plate set with a small and minor attachment. The attachment consists of a small metal plate connected to a piece of black alloy that has several unknown equipment pieces set into it. These are speculated to be docking ports so that a SPARTAN-II does not drift into space. It is possibly extra cushioning in case the vehicle gets in a collision. The chest plate has gained the nickname "cassette tape" and "boombox" by devoted online players. Another theory is that the extra metal plate is an oxygen port for an Air tank, during extended Zero Gravity Missions in a hard vacuum. Unlock *'Head': Unlock the Campaign Complete: Normal achievement. *'Shoulders': Unlock the Refuge achievement on Normal difficulty. *'Chest': Unlock The Road achievement on Normal difficulty. Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA Image:Halo-3-20070701114740171.jpg|A SPARTAN-II wielding a Battle rifle. Image:EVA CQB1.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in an EVA helmet and CQB chest plate and shoulder pads, dual wielding a Spiker and Plasma Rifle. Image:EVA Chopper.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor driving a Brute Chopper. Image:Spartan_2_EVA_grey.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor wielding an M6G and an SMG. Image:1209687564 EVA.jpg|A SPARTAN-II clad in full EVA Armor. Trivia *The EVA Helmet (as well as other permutations) is worn by the psychotic and animalistic villain "The Meta" (originally Agent Maine) in Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction. *Despite the large size of the helmet, it still has the same hitbox as the other Spartan helmets. *Todd McFarlane has made Spartan Soldier EVA armor with different armor colors, and has interchangeable armor. *It is sometimes called 'Extremely Visible Apparatus' by fans, referring to the massive visor. *This armor has a few similarities to SPI Armor worn by Spartan-IIIs. *The EVA shoulder pads are somewhat similar to the Recon shoulder pads. *The EVA helmet resembles the Mantel soldier's helmet from the PS3 game Haze Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor